Referat af Sæson 4, Afsnit 1 - Kært Barn
thumb|400px 2./3. - 1 2033 Vinteren raser i Moskva, hvor hele Nidhug er samlet for første gang siden slaget i Tusindårstemplet. Venatoren er indkaldt til samtale hos Regenten Melinda Galbraith. Efter de omfattende omstruktureringer af Sabbatten, der fandt sted i kølvandet på Det Store Forræderi arbejder Nidhug som Venator nu direkte under Regenten og det er tid til MU-samtalen. Inden flokken drager mod mødet vender de kort deres overvejelser: Der er overordnet enighed om at Nidhug ikke skal vikles for meget ind i krigen mellem Sabbatten og Kamarillaen. Det er derfor vigtigt at få en afklaring om Regentens planer for Nidhug hvad angår krigen. My og Liam fremlægger, at de har fået nyt ud af det noddiske skrift, som Nidhug i sin tid rekvirerede fra Fyrst Joachim Hektor II's boks (under det legendariske Berliner Heist - februar 2029). Resultaterne fra skriftet er, kort opridset: Skriftrullen skildrer begivenheder, som foregår relativt kort tid efter de begivenheder, som Skriget beskriver, men før den store syndflod. Der nævnes fire antediluvianere - Tzimisce, Haqim, Malkav og Absimilliard, sammenfaldende med Det Brændende Blod. I skriftet planlægger disse fire af de ældste et mord på en femte antediluvianer. Der er en form for uspecificerede specielle omstændigheder omkring mordet, som gør det ekstraordinært grusomt/snedigt/forfærdeligt, men præcis hvilke er endnu uvist. Skriftet er påvirket af en eller anden form for mental sløring (obfuscate), hvilket gør det særdeles svært at oversætte og umuligt at kopiere. Flokken beslutter at dele informationen fra det noddiske skrift med Pinél og Karthas, med hvem Nidhug har et møde i Skt. Petersborg den følgende nat. Flokken beslutter at de ikke aktivt vil informere Regent Galbraith om det noddiske skrift, men at Regenten i øvrigt ikke er en person, som man ønsker at prøve at lyve overfor - slet ikke ansigt til ansigt. Møde med Regenten Nidhug kører ud af Moskva til et gammelt tsarslot, som Regenten er i færd med at etablere som sit nye domicil. Ved deres ankomst bliver de mødt af flokken Solens Stål, som uden tvivl er tilstede for at varetage Regentens sikkerhed. De ledes af Svatka, tidligere dominion i Den Sorte Hånd. Regenten tager imod Nidhug i riddersalen, hvor den tidligere Seraf Seradonia også er tilstede som livvagt. Regenten adresserer kort den omstrukturering, som hun har foretaget efter Det Store Forræderi. Med disse korte bemærkninger beder hun Ductus Anatoly om at give en kort rapport af Nidhugs arbejde i Inkvisitionen. Anatoly giver en gennemgang af Nidhugs resultater, men undlader at fortælle om arbejdet som er blevet gjort i forbindelse med Babelsrådet og flokkens jagt på det Brændende Blod, da dette arbejde formelt set ikke er foretaget som inkvisitionsarbejde. Regenten fortæller, at hun naturligvis betragter Inkvisitionens en grundlæggende del af Sabbatten og at åndelig renhed er en vital del af Sabbatten, men fremhæver også at Sabbatten imidlertid for tiden befinder sig i en hårdt presset krig mod Kamarillaen. Regenten præsenterer i forlængelse af denne bemærkning et tilbud for Nidhug, som indebærer, at flokken skifter fra venator til templarflok og tjener ved frontlinjen i kampen mod Kamarillaen. Dette er ikke et tilbud som Regenten kræver svar på omgående, men snart. Her efter forklarer hun, at hvis Nidhug ønsker at fortsætte som venator, så skal Regenten være en del af samtlige tribunaler for fremtiden. Regenten runder mødet af ved at understrege, at hun håber at Nidhug vil tage i mod hendes tilbud, og at det forøvrigt er muligt at krigens udvikling kan gøre at Nidhug vil ende med at blive opgaven som templarflok pålagt. I denne forbindelse fortæller hun også Nidhug at Kamarillaen indenfor den næste uge vil foretage et stort angreb et sted på vestfronten, og at venatorens kræfter ville være værdsat i den forbindelse. Nidhug bukker, takker og kører ud af Moskva så hurtigt som deres sorte van kan køre dem. Flokken er gennemgående oprevet over Regentens forhold til okkultisme i Sabbatten, hendes såkaldte "tilbud" og bare hendes opførsel helt generelt. Diskussionerne begynder at gå i flere forskellige retninger, men flokken beslutter at lægge et låg på, indtil de ved mere om hvad der foregår. Måske mødet med Pinél og Karthas vil bringe nye brikker i spil. 3./4. - 1 Møde med Pinél og Karthas Den næste nat tropper Nidhug op på biblioteket i Skt. Petersborg til deres møde med Karthas og Pinél. Karthas byder velkommen og Nidhug roses for deres arbejde. Det er første gang siden slaget ved Tusindårstemplet og Det Store Forræderi at Karthas og Pinél samles med Nidhug og der udtrykkes gensidig tilfredshed over at de tilstedeværende er sluppet helskindet igennem, eller i hvert fald er kommet oven på igen. Pinél gør kort status over hvad der vides om Rytterne: Rytteren Sygdom/Sind, som havde taget bolig i Prometheus, er med Prometheus' endelige død sendt tilbage til Apokalypsis. Pinél bemærker, at dette i øvrigt er væsentligt bedre end det værste der kunne være sket. Herudover er der tegn på at Rytteren Krig/Kød på en eller anden måde er knyttet til Karpaterne, men intet er sikkert. Den endelige status forbliver indtil videre, at det kun er Rytteren Sygdom/Sind, som de er sikre på hvor befinder sig. Pinél åbner her til diskussion af, hvordan de skal finde ud af hvor forskellige Ryttere befinder sig. Her fortæller Nidhug om My og Liams resultater fra det nodiske skrift, og desuden om Nidhugs visit på Kasteel Hardestadt (S03E02) i særdeleshed om Mendacaminas forslag om en astral ekspedition til Apokalypsis (den vanvittige heks). Pinél virker overordentligt interesseret og virker åben for ideen om astral ekspedition til Apokalypsis (den vanvittige tosse), men afbryder pludselig sig selv, bliver stille og spidser ører. Der er sagte fodtrin på taget over dem. Attentatet Før Nidhug rigtig når at forberede sig, smadres ovenlysvinduet og en snigmorder i form af et ækelt bæst i ulveskikkelse lander med et brag på bordet, som de sidder om. Ulven udbryder "Nidhug, bland jer udenom. Dette er mellem mig, karthageneren (Karthas) og galningen (øh, Pinél)." Dette tager flokken som sit stikord til at hoppe ind i kampen. Pinél tager det imidlertid som sit stikord til at forsvinde. Da Nidhug er lige ved at få overtaget i kampen, kalder bæstet på en flok fugle, som skaber tilstrækkeligt meget påstyr til give en flugt mulighed. Denne mulighed griber bæstet, og med ordene "Forbandede Nidhug! Det er ikke denne nat, jeg dør!" forvandler den sig til en tåge og forsvinder tilbage op gennem det knuste ovenlysvindue, hvor tågen forvandler sig til en flagermus. Jonathan forfølger i sin ugleform og får en god fornemmelse for hvilken retningen snigmorderen flygter i, men må opgive forfølgelsen. Det er i mellemtiden lykkedes My at vingeskyde og pacificere den fugl, som tydeligt lod til at være leder af den fugleflok, som kom snigmorderen til undsætning. Efterforskning Der kommer ro på sættet og Pinél dukker op igen. Karthas og Pinél er begge lige forvirrede over, hvad der lige er sket. Inge af dem er helt sikre på, hvem der ville lave et attentat på dem og ingen af dem genkender bæstet, men deres bedste bud er, at det er udsending fra Det Brændende Blod, der netop forsøgte at slå dem ihjel, siden begge attentater på dem under Det Store Forræderi fejlede. Samtalen om evt. Rytternes opholdssteder og evt. rejser til Apokalypsis bliver udskudt tilgengæld for at forsøge at fange bæstet. Underkampen læste My dens aura, men fik et meget tvetydigt billede, som hovedsageligt viste en dødelig aura, muligvis fra en dødelig troldmand. Samtidig så Jonathan at skikkelsen var kold, hvilket peger på en vampyr. Pinél forsøgte læse bæstets tanker, hvilket var mere end almindeligt svært. Da bæstet sagde "det er ikke denne nat, jeg dør", fik Pinél dog en klar opfattelse af at bæstet faktisk har opfattelsen af at skulle dø på et bestemt tidspunkt i den nærmeste fremtid. Den vingeskudte lederfugl bliver forhørt. Det er en sort ibis, der labber vampyrblod i sig som en garvet blodtjener. Ibisen fortæller, at den tjener en skikkelse ved navn Gorgon, som bor et sted, hvis beskrivelse passer godt med Egypten. Den fortæller at den er sendt som en gave til bæstet (altså ulveskikkelsen) fra Gorgon. Fuglen bliver spurgt om den ved hvem dens mester, Gorgon, tjener. Dette forvirrer den. Måske fordi den er en dum fugl. Måske fordi Gorgon ikke tjener nogen, som er i fysisk form? Mere information kan fuglen ikke give. For at få mere information om denne Gorgon tager Anatoly kontakt til Athena Polias, som er eksperter i middelhavsregionens okkultisme. Samtidig tager Liam, i form af den Gule Galde, kontakt til Khalid Masud. Tilsammen finder de ud af, at Gorgon er en mindre pseudoguddom i Set-kulten, og at Gorgon efter sigende er højpræstinde i Sets tempel i Kairo. På dette tidspunkt har de mest trængende tanket op på blod og Nidhug beslutter at forfølge sporet i den retning, som Jonathan så i sin ugleform. Den fløj nordvest i retningen af Park Sosnovka og Skarpretters flyverplads. Før flokken drager videre, giver Pinél dem en magisk sten, som kan bruges til at tvinge bæstet tilbage til sin sande form. I Park Sosnovka får Nidhug Blanca del Barrio i tale. Både Stormen og Knuste Ruder er netop hjemvendt for en kort orlov fra vestfronten og Blanca er mildest talt i dårligt humør og ikke videre imponeret af venatoren og dens gøremål og det er lige ved at gå helt galt, da hun hører at Nidhug netop har været til møde hos Regenten. Regenten giver Blanca tydeligvis ikke mange skide for. Flokken beslutter sig for at gå, men på vej ud bliver de stoppet af Yulek, som fortæller dem, at en fremmed gangrel besøgte parken for nogle dage siden og spurgte om lov til at opholde sig der. Stormen sendte ham dog væk igen, fordi de ikke kendte ham. Men for en times tid siden så Yulek en flagermus flyve forbi parken i retningen mod Skarpretters flyveplads. Ude hos Skarpretter fortæller Bastian, at han netop for en time siden har lejet sin helikopter ud til en gut, der først skulle mellemlande i Zagreb og herefter flyve videre til Thessaloniki. Tidspunktet passer for resten udmærket med hvornår bæstet kunne have nået flyvepladsen. Bastian indvilliger i at vise flokken en optagelse fra sin videoovervågning, til gengæld for lidt basal information: Er det rigtigt at Regenten er død? Er det sandt at Prag er faldet til Kamarillaen? Er Johnny Walker i live? Mange af disse spørgsmål presser sig på og det er tydeligt at vampyren på gulvet ikke har megen anelse om, hvad der foregår rundt omkring. Videoptagelserne afslører, at Bastians kunde er ingen ringere end Tezcacoatl - præsten fra Spidsrod, som var formodet død efter angrebet på Klan Tremeres ordenshus i København! Dun-dun-duuun! Der snakkes og bygges teorier i vildskab! Er hele Spidsrod blevet fanget i én krop? Er alle som vil hævne sig på Nidhug omsider smeltet sammen i en stor superskurk, eller hvad foregår der? Der bliver ringet til Nosferatuer i Zagreb, og en handel kommer i stand: Nidhug vil få tilsendt billeder af den passager, som stiger ud af Skarpretters helikopter i Zagreb lufthavn. 4./5. - 1 Flokkens Ord Flokken mødes hjemme hos Ductus Anatoly, hvor Jonathan har bedt om flokkens ord. Jonathan mener, at der er kommet tilstrækkelig meget ny information om Sabbatten, Inkvisitionen og Gimle til at det er værd at genoverveje planerne for hvordan Nidhug bedst kan forfølge sine mål. Ordet går på omgang og selv om der er en del forskellige synspunkter, så er der udbredt enighed om, at Regenten er et enormt asshole og at Inkvisitionen på nuværende tidspunkt næppe kan betragtes som den Inkvisition, Nidhug i sin tid gik ind i. Meget groft skåret op er der tre medlemmer (My, Liam og Jonathan) der vældigt gerne vil til Gimle, og tre medlemmer (Anatoly , Artem og Victor) der kun nødig vil forlade Sabbatten. Liam forsøger at fokusere samtalen ved at lave en fælles formålserklæring på tre punkter. Det lykkedes at blive enige om det første punkt: Nidhugs ypperligste formål er at forsøge at afværge Gehenna, hvilket er en fuldtidsbeskæftigelse. Samtalen omhandler i høj grad et spørgsmålet om hvordan Nidhug skal forholde sig til Regentens ønske om at gøre Nidhug til en templarflok (hvilket ikke giver meget tid til at afværge Gehenna). Der er bred enighed om, at flokken ikke har tid til at løbe Regentens ærinder. Anatoly præsenterer to muligheder: hoppe af fra Sabbatten, eller kuppe Regenten. Victor foreslår en tredje vej: at præsentere Regenten for Nidhugs arbejde for at afværge Gehenna. Hvem ved, måske kan hun se vigtigheden af flokkens arbejde og vil give afkald på sit ønske om at gøre flokken til sin templarflok. Der er i flokken grundlæggende enighed om at hvis Regenten vil forhindre flokken i at afværge Gehena, må Nidhug tage konsekvensen og fjerne sig fra Regentens indflydelse. Der er imidlertid ikke enighed om hvordan man tror Regenten vil reagere. Endelig beslutter Nidhug sig for ikke at basere sine valg på spekulationer, men i stedet at præsentere Regenten for flokkens arbejde for at afværge Gehenna, afvente hendes reaktion, og være klar til at løbe over stok og sten og håbe på et mirakel, hvis hun modsætter sig. Hurra, en plan er lagt! Der er imidlertid stadig spørgsmålet om at finde bæstet, der angreb dem sidste nat. Det bliver besluttet at konfrontationen med Regenten må vente til efter det mystiske bæst er blevet opsporet og afhørt. Med denne beslutning tager Nidhug et fly til Thessaloniki, som efter krigens udbrud står omringet af fjender på alle grænser. Endvidere har Jonathan tidligere på aften afsløret, at hans kontakt i Kamarillaen, Arkon Geert Jager, har fortalt ham, at Grækenland vil blive invaderet af Kamarillaen natten d. 7./8.-1. 5./6. - 1 Thessaloniki Den næste nat vågner flokken i Thessaloniki og modtager billederne fra lufthavnen i Zagreb. Den mystiske helikopterpassager, der i Skt. Petersborg blev set som Tezcacoatl, har i Zagreb taget form af den lokale dødelige troldmand William Fogerty! Forvirrede, men målrettede, drager Nidhug hurtigt mod byens Biskop, Rebekka Mantzeros, for at melde sin tilstedeværelse i hendes by og bede hende om at facilitere en kontakt til lufthavnen, hvorfra Nidhug ønsker optagelser som dem fra Zagreb. Mantzeros fortæller, at det er Khalids område, og at hun hun nok skal klare betalingen. Selv om hendes fremtoning stadig er autoritær og fattet, er det tydeligt at Biskoppen er hårdt presset af rygterne om en nært forestående invasion et sted på vestfronten. Biskoppen lader Nidhug vide, at det ville betyde meget for byen, hvis flokken ville være her og hjælpe under en evt. invasion. Som byen er nu ville den ikke kunne modstå et tilrettelagt angreb. Da hun bliver spurgt om der er sket andre mystiske ting i byen for tiden, fortæller Biskoppen, at ting generelt er lidt vanvittige for tiden. Der er dog en sag, som fanger Nidhugs interesse: Ligene fra to havnearbejdere er skyllet i land ude på havnen for nyligt - flokken beslutter at undersøge sagen nærmere. Flokken deler sig. - Anatoly og Artem tager ud for at handle med Khalid. Handlen bliver etableret uden problemer og han lover, at han vil sende optagelserne senere samme nat. - Victor bliver hos Biskoppen og giver sine input til forsvaret af byen. Han tager desuden ud til tropperne og holder en tale for at løfte moralen. - My, Liam og Jonathan tager ud til lighuset for at undersøge de to døde havnearbejdere. Der er klare tegn på, at de er blevet dræbt af vampyrer. Det besluttes at tage ud til havnen og efterforske yderligere. Rotter på Havnen Flokken samles på havnen og går i gang med efterforskningen. Efter at have snuset lidt rundt finder Nidhug frem til de to afdøde havnearbejderes sjakbajs. My læser hans aura og ser at han er vampyr. Da flokken begynder at presse sjakbajsen til at samarbejde forsvinder han pludselig foran øjnene på dem og der høres et plask ude ved kajen. Rundt omkring dem ser flokken ca. fire andre skikkelser, som også pludselig forsvinder. Flokken er et kort øjeblik i vildrede, indtil Victor beslutter sig for at hidkalde sjakbajsen med sine evner. My fortæller, at sjakbajsen nu står - afventende, men stadig sløret - få meter fra flokken. Det lykkes Victor at charmere kappen af sjakbajsen, men han tiltrækker sig i samme anledning en hel del opmærksomhed fra havnens arbejdere. Sjakbajsen, som viser sig at være en Nosferatu fra Kamarillaen, bliver fanget og transporteret til Biskoppens forhørskælder af Artem og Anatoly. Tilbage på havnen underøger Jonathan, Liam og My videre, mens Victor holder havnearbejderne i skak. Om bord på et skib snakker Jonathan med en skibsrotte (en faktisk rotte - ikke en Nosferatu), som leder dem hen til en container, hvor der tydeligt har boet fem vampyrer. Containeren indeholder senge, kontorartikler, en radiosender og et køleskab med blod. I mellemtiden foretager Anatoly og Artem forhør på den tilfangetagede Nosferatu i Biskop Mantzeros' kælder. Nosferatuen er ikke fremmed overfor forhør og svær at få til at samarbejde. Da Anatoly går over til at lave syg tortur med sin brændendee hånd, kommer informationerne dog så småt rullende. Nosferatuen fortæller, at han og fire andre Kamarillavampyrer er sendt fra London for at forberede havnen i Thessaloniki til at lade en række skibe få passage, som ellers ikke ville have adgang til havnen. Han fortæller, at hans ordrer kommer fra Jan Pieterzoon - Kamarillaens mest kompetente logistiker. På dette tidspunkt er Nosferatuen så knækket, at der ikke kan komme mere fornuft ud af ham og som lovet dræber Anatoly ham endelig. Med informationen fra forhøret har Nidhug nu muligheden for at informere Biskoppen og Regenten om at invasionen finder sted i Grækenland (uden at Jonathans kontakt i Kamarillaen bliver kompromitteret. Anatoly ringer til Biskoppen og fortæller om efterforskning på havnen og om resultaterne af forhøret. Kort efter samtalen med Mantzeros bliver Anatoly ringet op af Regent Galbraith. Regenten fortæller, at Rebekka Mantzeros netop har informeret hende om den forestående invasion og informerer om, at hun vil sende flokke til undsætning og gør det klart, at Nidhug naturligvis ikke må forlade byen, før invasionen er slået tilbage. Et konkret mål I mellemtiden har Khalid sendt videooptagelserne fra Thessaloniki lufthavn. Optagelserne kræver imidlertid en del bearbejdning, hvilket My giver sig i kast med. Det tager flere timers hårdt arbejde og klokken når også at blive på den anden side af midnat, men Nidhug kan omsider få noget brugbart ud af de sidste videooptagelser. Den mystiske passager fra Skarpretters helikopter skifter skikkelse flere gange i løbet af sin vandretur gennem lufthavnen. Skikkelsen zapper igennem forskellige ansigter, kropsbygninger og størrelser og undervejs kan både Tezcacoatl og William Fogerty ses. Den sidste form som bliver taget er en karakteristisk meget stor, skaldet skikkelse med en tyk og tatoveret nakke. Nidhug tænker, at den sidste skikkelse nok er den, som vil blive brugt i Thessaloniki, og beslutter at spørge Biskoppen om hun kan genkende den, hvad hun øjeblikkeligt gør. Det er Mastodon, som er nyligt medlem af den lokale krigerflok Furien. Med dette kommer Victor i tanke om, at han har set Mastodon tidligere på aften, da han var ude for at højne moralen for de lokale flokke. Nidhug har nu et konkret mål: fang Mastodon. Spørgsmålet er bare, hvordan man gør det uden at være tvunget til at dræbe medlemmer af Furien, og endnu vigtigere hvordan Nidhug undgår at deres modstander laver samme forsvindingstrick som sidst. Der bliver diskuteret hvor og hvordan der kan skaffes et tilstrækkeligt hermetisk lukket rum, som det kan lade sig gøre at lokke Mastodon ind i. Efter lang tids brainstorm og diskussion kommer Nidhug endelig frem en plan, som alle kan støtte. Fælden lægges Kernen i planen er at lokke Mastodon ind i en container på et skib ved havnen sammen med Nidhug. Dernæst skal containeren lukkes smides i vandet af en dominated kranfører. Derudover skal der medbringes ukrudtsbrændere - bare for en sikkerhedsskyld og fordi tågeformen stadig kan skades af ild. Wupti: et styk improviseret og ret hermetisk lukket rum, og episk kamp på vej mod havets bund! (containeren er naturligvis den samme type container lavet af bly, som var med i S03E01, således at den faktisk er tung nok til at synke). Første skridt i planen er at få lokket [Furien ud på containerskibet, hvor Nidhug tidligere fandt spor efter Kamarillaens gruppe af spioner. Dette gøres i samarbejde fra Biskoppen, som får Furien sendt ud til skibet under påskud af at området skal patruljeres, for at se om spionerne vender tilbage. Hun understreger overfor Nidhug, at hun får brug for så mange krigere som muligt, så det har høj prioritet at de øvrige medlemmer fra flokken ikke omkommer. Ude på skibet har Nidhug indtaget deres pladser i og omkring containeren. Victor mødes med Furien og giver dem deres opgave. Furien deler sig op i to grupper af tre og begynder at patruljere skibet. På det rette tidspunkt giver Liam (som i sin skyggeform fungerer som udkigspost) tegn, og Victor hidkalder Mastodon, som noget forvirret pludselig bryder fra sin gruppe og træder ind i den mørke container, hvor Nidhug ligger på lur. Artem får smidt Mastodon helt ind i containeren, men før Artem kan nå at lukke containerdøren, har en brujah fra Furien sat sig i vejen og det lykkes hende at komme med ind i containeren før døren bliver smækket i. Mastodon tager sin forrykte ulveskikkelse, som Nidhug kæmpede imod i Skt. Petersborg, og flokken går til angreb. Bæstets klør deler med nogle grimme skrammer ud, og er meget modstandsdygtig overfor flokkens angreb. Udover en meget høj stamina og sjælestyrke, bærer bæstet en mystisk rustning, som ser ægyptisk ud. Undervejs i kampen bliver container smidt i vandet, men takket være en forvirret gangrel fra Furien, som kaper kranens kæde for tidligt, rammer containeren kanten af båden på vej nedad og sendes i et vanvittigt spin før den rammet vandspejlet på en helt forkert led og synker lodret mod bunden. Kampen fortsætter, nu på mindre plads og da det omsider lykkes Anatoly at få brugt den magiske sten, som Pinél udleverede, lykkes det at inkapacitere bæstet med sværd, kløer og skyggearme. Bæstets endeligt form er en ung, muskuløs, slavisk kvindeskikkelse med langt sort hår, tydeligt en kriger. Hun bærer naturligvis en hel del sår. Efter kampen er solen næsten stået op og Nidhug beslutter sig for at sove i containeren på havets bund efter at snigmorderen har fået en stage i brystet. Det lykkedes Victor holde nogenlunde styr på Furiens brujah under kampen, og efter kampen får Victortalt hende til ro. Anatoly afprøver bæstets rustning. Rustningen er indskrevet med egyptiske tegn og er tydeligvis magisk. Den bevæger sig rundt for at beskytte kroppen uden af hindre bevægelse. Liam tilbyder at opbevare rustningen og undersøge den, når flokken kommer hjem igen, hvilket Jonathan modsætter sig og insisterer på, at det er ham der opbevarer rustningen. 6./7. - 1 Den næste nat tager Nidhug tilbage til Biskoppens forhørskælder og afhører snigmordersken. Forhøret starter mildest talt forvirrende, da skabningen flere gange skifter både form og personlighed - fra Mastodon over William Fogerty til Tezcacoatl og forbi en række andre skikkelser. Til sidst falder skabningen dog til ro i sin sande form - den slaviske kriger med det sorte hår. Hun fortæller at hendes navn er Surania og siger, at hun er åben for at forhandle og at hendes primære interesse er at have sin frihed et eller andet sted. Nidhug diskuterer indbyrdes og bliver enige om at tilbyde Surania at hun for sit samarbejde kan få lov til at leve i en skov et sted i Asien under den betingelse, at hun ikke tager hverken direkte eller indirekte kontakt til, well, bassalt set nogen som helst. Som en forholdsregel tager Jonathan et glas blod fra Surania, som han kan bruge til at holde øje med hendes geografiske placering, og som han forsikrer om at Mendacamina vil benytte til at destruere Surania, hvis hun overskrider deres aftale. Information fra Surania Til at begynde med får Nidhug information om Suranias identitet og hendes historie, hvilket i sig selv er ret interessant information. Læs om det på Suranias profil. Herudover lærer flokken følgende: *Surania har tidligere samarbejdet med Marut omkring infiltrationen og afskaffelsen af Spidsrod. *Marut har arbejdet sammen med Det Brændende Blod siden Anarkrevolten. Muligvis også før. *Det bliver klart, at Surania har arbejdet for Det Brændende Blod. Hun blev sendt for at dræbe Pinél og Karthas fordi det ikke lykkedes under Det Store Forræderi. *Surania har arbejdet på direkte ordrer fra Dracon, barn af Tzimisce og stifter af Oradealigaen. *Dracon befinder sig på Oradeas Kastel og er blevet for ca. et år siden vækket af sin årelange torpor af den mytiske assamite troldmand Ur-Shulgi, barn af Haqim selv. *Ur-Shulgi findes og vågnede efter Suranias udsagn for mellem 3 og 4 år siden. Han render tilsyneladende rundt og er i gang med at afvikle en plan for Det Brændende Blod. *Dracon er tydeligt bekymret for hvad der foregår med Kupala og Karpaterne, men Surania kunne ikke fortælle, om det havde noget direkte med en Rytter at gøre. *Oradealigaen mener ikke at Tzimisce blev dræbt under Anarkrevolten. Ligaen er meget interesseret i at finde og tjene Tzimisce, men det lader ikke til, at de ved, hvor han/hun/det opholder sig. Surania var selv med under angrebet på Tzimisce, men er ikke sikker på hvorvidt han/hun/det blev udslettet den dag. De eneste, som var inde på borgen, da drabet fandt sted var Lugoj, en krigshelt under anarkrevolten, som senere forsvandt, og Lambach Ruthven, en okkultist, som nu er Rektor for Ordo Obscura. Under forhøret, som mest af alt bar præg af en forhandlingssamtale, hvor den ene part var bundet og forslået, ender med at Surania får forhandlet aftalen således, at den bliver åbnet for genforhandling om 40 år. Efterspil D. 7./8. - 1 kommer invasionen som forudset til Thessaloniki. Nidhugs arbejde betyder, at Regenten fik mulighed for at sende forstærkninger til byen i form af både Det Evige Sværd og Månerytter. Herudover blev Pieterzoons planer for en landgang via havnen ødelagt og endelig blev Nidhug selv og kæmpede under invasionen. Resultatet blev at invasionen mislykkedes og Thessaloniki forblev under Biskop Rebekka Mantzeros' og Sabbattens kontrol. Der var ingen nævneværdige tab på nogen af siderne. XP: 8/8 Kategori:Referater